


Blinded Love

by Alma_Hitsugaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Hitsugaya/pseuds/Alma_Hitsugaya
Summary: Katami, your average high school student falls in love with her friend, Levi, although she hates him but she loves him. She is to pick between her two choices within the two years of high school she had left but little did she know, Levi had fallen for her since they first met.





	

Katami's P.o.v

"Hey! Are you alive? Answer me!" I heard a voice call out to me in a loud whisper. I looked up from the book that withheld my future to look at the one who called for me. It was just Levi who called for me and I continued studying my notes.

"Ka-ta-mi. Answer me!" Levi said persistently. "Please."

I didn't look away from my notes and continued to study, ignoring the boy who sat next to me.

"Leave me alone," I said calmly, not taking a single glance towards Levi.

"Please! Just for one second please!" Levi continued.

"What do you want Levi?" I asked with a sigh and turned towards him.

"Can we study together? I don't want to do this alone," Levi asked once more, becoming a bit pushy. He pushed his ELA book to me and pointed the numerous questions he wanted me to recite to him, so he could answer them. For a mere second, our gazes met and it felt as if I couldn't look away, though he did easily.

His eyes. Beautiful, calm but yet, there's something-

"Hellooo? Will you?" Levi asked once more as he waved his hand in front of my face. I took a second to realize my thoughts. I felt blood rush to my face and I quickly shook my head and brushed off the thought. I noticed the sun was setting and looked at the clock and it was about 6:30.

"Fine," I said, composed once more, after pondering the thought for a few seconds about whether I was to leave or not, but something told me to not leave and to stay with Levi and to help him with his studies. For the next few minutes, I helped him study his foreign language notes and helped him with the grammar and punctuation errors he made when translating his sentences. One problem popped up in his notes and when I helped him, I hadn't noticed how close our faces had come together, and when I did, I felt my face heat up a little.

"Ohh okay, I understand this now. Thanks, Katami." Levi said, still composed, but no hint of happiness cracked through his sentences. "What is the matter? Your face is a bit red, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said quickly, a bit angered and attempted to covered my face with my hair.

He reached over with his right hand extended, and as he brushed the hair away from my face to behind my ear and he placed the back of his hand on my forehead for a few seconds. He removed his hand and sat back, looking at me.

"Hmm. You don't seem to have a fever.." Levi said, leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before quickly opening them, as if an idea popped into his head. He quickly got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me from the inside of the library to the quiet the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to be released from his grip, only to have failed miserably.

"This is a bit more accurate," Levi said as he leaned over and placed his forehead directly over mine. This time. I felt even more blood rush to my face, which didn't help my current situation. I immediately pushed him away, unaware of how fast my heart was beating at that very moment.

"Sorry," he said, turning away for a bit. "I guess that crossed the line"

"Let's go back to the library. It's closing soon." I said calmly, quickly heading back towards the classroom. Levi followed me and after I finished packing my books, he was still packing and I decided to wait for him when the lights shut out. It was a Friday evening at 7 pm and-

Wait.. Today the library closes at 7…

I quickly ran to the door and tried to open the door to no avail, it was locked.

"Katami, are you okay?" Levi asked, placing the strap of his book bag onto both sides of his shoulder.

"No!" I yelled. "The door-"

Levi quickly rushed over to my side and he looked over at the door. He grabbed the door by its knob and tried to push it open, but with his small build, I was sure he couldn't open the door either. After a few minutes of pushing, Levi couldn't open the door and he gave up, as he let go of the doorknob and walked to the back of the room and took a seat.

"There's not use.." Levi muttered. "We're both here stuck for the night."

"No, we're not! We still have the windows!" I yelled and I ran to the windows. I tried to open them but realized that they were too locked by a key.

Damned advanced technology.

"It's no use," Levi said. "We're near the top floor and everything's locked. The doors will be opened by tomorrow at 6, like always."

And I have to spend the night with this guy!

"I'm going to the opposite side of the room," I said calmly and I walked away from him, and into the moonlight, where the light shone through. I never looked at the sky very often, as I normally had my nose in a book or I was laughing with Sakura after school. Today, Sakura had piano lessons and I decided to study in the library with Levi. I sat in the moonlight, slightly shaking and I muttered to myself about wanting warmth. I saw Levi walk over and he offered me his jacket.

"Take it, you look like you need it more than I do." He said tossing the coat over my head.

"No! You'll freeze!" I said and I threw the coat back. "You'll get sick!"

Levi and I tossed his coat at each other for about 5 minutes until Levi grabbed his coat and took a seat next to me. Levi was nearly a few inches from my face and I felt blood come back to my face once more.

"This way we both will have the jacket, and we can keep warm easier," Levi said normally and he closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"G-goodnight," I said a bit nervous.

I hope I can still find a husband after this… I- I've been tainted.

I sat there for a few minutes, laying against Levi until I felt quiet, even breathing from him. I looked at him and the moonlight shined on Levi, making his features even more clear.

Average skin. A bit of acne, his closed eyes and his… lips..

I felt myself stare even more but I got up, hoping to brush the thoughts off. I walked around quietly, hoping to not wake up Levi but I went back to him quietly and bent over to look at his face once more. Unconsciously, I felt my hand reach over to his face and my thumb traced from one side of his bottom lip to the other.

"Do you think you could stop that?" I heard a voice say. "It's quite hard to resist."

I looked up towards Levi's eyes and I saw that his eyes were open. I immediately moved back quickly and blushed harder than I ever had in my entire lifetime.

I-I touched his face o/o

I saw Levi's eyes narrow and he loosened his tie. In a swift motion, he tossed his glasses aside and while my attention was brought to the discarded glasses, he took that moment to tackle me. He was soon on top of me, having my hands pinned above my head with his left hand, leaving his right hand to roam to wherever he wished.

"L-Levi, what are you doing?" I asked, a bit scared of the look he wore.

"We're continuing what you started." He replied as he licked his bottom lip. His right hand was then placed on my bottom lip, and he did what I did before, he traced my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Stop," I said sternly and I tried to release myself from his grip.

"Why? You're enjoying this aren't you?" He said cooly. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "Trying to seduce me. My, you have no idea how hard it was to resist myself from kissing you."

Levi soon resembled the devil and he then got up and laughed, releasing his grip from my hands.

"As I," Levi said laughing to himself. "Like I would pull a move on you like that."

I got up and slapped Levi across the face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you pervert," I said a bit embarrassed but angered.

"Sorry," Levi said, apologetically and he looked away from me. "I was just testing you."

"I-I'll let you off the hook this time because you're my friend but if this happens again, I will never forgive you," I said and I grabbed my jacket and sat next to Levi once more, cautious than before.

"You don't have to be so tense," Levi said. "I won't pull anything."

"I know," I muttered quietly and fell asleep on his shoulder. "You moron.."


End file.
